


Charlie's Boyfriend

by EntreNous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Jealousy, Look Alikes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-26
Updated: 2008-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is surprised to meet Charlie's boyfriend, but he's even more surprised to find Charlie has a very specific type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie's Boyfriend

  
**I.**   


 

 

"Charlie here?" Harry asked as he slid into his chair.

Ron scanned the crowd at the pub. "Said he'd be late. He's bringing his new boyfriend, I expect."

Harry swallowed wrong and choked on his lager. "Boyfriend?" he managed.

"Ron, Harry!" Charlie clapped Ron on the shoulder and gave Harry a grin.

"Edmund come along?"

"Here he is now." Charlie nodded towards the approaching man carrying two pints.

Harry focused on the smiling newcomer, taking in his messy dark hair, glasses, and seeker's build. If his eyes had not been bright blue, he could have been Harry's twin.

 

  
**II.**   


 

 

Harry waited a week before asking, "Edmund still around?"

Ron looked over his feet, which were elevated on their shared desk. "With Charlie? Suppose so."

"He seems a good sort."

Ron shrugged and returned to his report.

"All right looking. For a man."

"They all look like him: small, dark hair, glasses." Ron glanced up. "Bit like you, actually."

"All?"

"The blokes Charlie sees. None last very long."

"Hmmm." Harry picked up a folder, frowning at its contents.

"Maybe he's pining for you, mate."

Harry joined in laughing, though not before raising the folder to hide his flushed cheeks.

 

 

  
**III.**   


 

 

Harry stood beside Charlie among the ushers at Ginny and Dean's wedding.

As Luna glided closer in her yellow bridesmaid's dress, Harry whispered, "Bring anyone?" _Anyone who looks like me?_ he wanted to ask.

Charlie kept his eyes forward. "To meet my family today? No chance."

Somehow his answer made Harry's skin prickle. "Are you ashamed?"

Charlie frowned. "I want them to meet someone when it's serious."

Harry snorted, thinking of Ron's comments. "How likely is that?"

Charlie half-turned, giving Harry a searching look. He squared his jaw and gazed back at the gathered crowd. "Not bloody likely."

 

  
**IV.**   


 

 

"They seem happy," Harry observed, returning the honeymoon photo of Dean and Ginny waving from a dock.

Ron made a face. "Good thing some of us are."

"Meaning?"

"Dunno. You've been moping. Charlie seems preoccupied."

"Perhaps one of his flings would cheer him." Harry trained his eyes on his paperwork.

"George found a lad he might like, but Charlie refused. Seems he thinks he ought to meet someone he can introduce to the family."

"Ah." Harry cleared his throat.

Ron sighed. "It would be funny if it was someone we already knew, eh?"

Harry's throat went dry. "Yeah. Funny."

 

  
**V.**   


 

 

Twice monthly Seamus held high-stakes Gobstones games at his flat. When Ron mentioned inviting Charlie, Harry rethought his plans to stay home.

He arrived, finding Ron embroiled in one game, Ernie losing another, and Charlie chatting up a slender brunet.

"Ron's team needs a fourth," Harry interrupted.

As he watched his conversational partner depart, Charlie's eyes shifted to Harry and narrowed. "You seem awfully interested in who I pass time with lately."

"Me?"

"You have a problem with me liking lads?"

"Not at all!"

Charlie folded his arms. "When you figure out what your problem _is_ , let me know."

 

  
**VI.**   


 

 

Harry knew he had no problem with Charlie finding a boyfriend. To prove it he threw a huge party, imagining Charlie would find someone he liked among the guests.

Neville arrived early with ingredients for Firewhiskey mixers. Unaccountably nervous, Harry drank four in rapid succession.

Finally Charlie arrived. Harry approached him, leaning for support on Charlie's muscular arm. “I have had several drinks,” he confided.

Charlie grinned. “Building up liquid courage?”

Harry smiled and leaned close, intending to say Charlie had his blessing to date as many men resembling him as he pleased. Instead he breathed, “Want to go upstairs?”

 

  
**VII.**   


 

 

The first round passed in a blur of hungry kisses and frantic arching against the bedroom door.

For the second go, they made it as far as the desk. Charlie pressed Harry down and worked his way from Harry's torso to his groin with soft bites and slow licks.

Only after round three (on the bed, where they finally stripped their clothes all the way off) did Harry try to articulate anything more coherent than a throaty moan.

"Charlie, listen -- I wanted -- it's not only that I fit some type, is it?" Harry asked in as calm a voice as he could muster.

Charlie laughed as he skimmed a rough hand up and down Harry's side. "Harry, if you've not noticed, I've had a type only because I didn't have you. If I have the real thing, I'm not interested in anyone else."

"Suppose that makes me your new boyfriend," Harry said archly.

Charlie nuzzled his neck then tipped them forward onto the mattress, sprawling on top of Harry's backside. "What do you say, then? Ready to meet the family?"

"Maybe not just _now_ . . . fuck . . . Charlie . . ." Harry gasped as they went into round four.


End file.
